User talk:Meloney
WELCOME TO CAMP IZANAGI ROLEPLAYING WIKI! Hi, thanks for your edit to the Forum:Eiichi Ishida page. As you are new here, please take time to read the starting guide and our policies. You join the wiki with Entry Level. This means you are allowed to create one character. After reading the guide and policies, you may proceed with your claiming here. Category:Entry Level Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- What'sNewOwlz? (Talk) 05:41, May 25, 2012 By tomorrow, you are...*jazz hads then confetti drops* Congratulations! Thank U Mel, again*squeeze*!:) Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 12:10, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Dude, It's still okay Ikuto's history dosen't have anything about the gang so yea. Seriously, It's okay no prob for me! Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 02:55, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Saw it!I check u conributions part..and its awesome!but shouldnt the guy's name be first?XD see you in 30 mins or something!XD Thank U!its really aweomse Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 10:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Course!XD *squeeze*Thank U!Camsamhamnida!Arigato!Salamat!Merci!Xie Xie!Gracias!Gratzi!(thats all I know)XD Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 11:04, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Mel, can change he names in th template?Making eiichi go first?:3 Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 11:07, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Selemat for indo..sAlamat for fil...but thanks!XD Living here,being a chi you get to learn 4 languages:Mandarin,Amoy,Tagalog, and English!Im learning Korean online...XD Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 11:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Wow why?^_^? Two?Italian and English right?:3 Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 11:21, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Cool!XD which kind of Chinese?Cantonese?Amoy?Mandarin?other?XD I'm addicted to Eastern Asians and their languages Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 11:32, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Ehehe...XD Simplified one is hard...I like traditional. *covers her piles of writing and wasted papers*I also CANT use chinese brush -_-" is it my fault for beingleft handed?! Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 11:38, June 10, 2012 (UTC) *pats her back*Its okay...I'm the only left handed XD its lonely. Its also hard to write since we dont have special arm chairs for left handed so my hands ger sore when I write..no support. Then the chinese brush is also ard..-_-" Back..backwards?!HOW?!HOW?! Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 11:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC) *jawdrops*Wow..what a great teacher XD now ur sis has a talent btw how back wards as in inverted or like for example the word "weird" shewrites "d"first then "r" then so on? Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 11:57, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Lol..torture solves everything except the ruined soul..XD oh and can you ask Hyu or Miggy?Im just a rollback so I cant decide :( Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 12:15, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Ehehe before my bro was born i have to write 25 pages of random words without spacing..(maybe very litte)T_T toture Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 12:22, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Ehehe...XD but they didnt have time to notice me after my bro was born..something good and bad. Btw back in bout 25-40 mins Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 12:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Level Three! Congrats Mel!!! Re: Be Level 5 and I can test you out. Hi, sorry if I'm wrong but I think you're the one who asked me if I needed help with my wordbubble (you didn't leave a signature so I can't be sure). Anyways, yeah I can't figure out how to use the wordbubble shortcut meaning I've already made the word bubble but whenever I try to use the shortcut (|time=|text=), it just makes the bubble with as time and as text even when I fill them out (although I could be doing something very obvious wrong).Sincerely, The BOSS 02:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Heya Mel, Chu can make a charrie on Shugo Chara RP Wiki and if chu like tell me if chu want it as King, Queen, Jack or Ace (Joker is taken by meh!) Also chu no need to do claiming I'll make chu a admin or b-crat. P.S. Wait chu wanna be admin or b-crat? It's okay. I'll tell you if you like? Thanks No thank you, I know how to make a Word Bubble. But thanks for offering -FERBERG Yeah sure that's a great idea but on the weekends they live with there parents. Signature Yes please! Can you make it a gold "Aut Viam Inveniam, Aut Faciam" rofLFERBERG Yeah sure Mel chu can be a b-crat and chu just need to edit chur profile and also the dorm idea is a great idea but on the way we can add more! P.S. Sure chu can start making templates but I made the Character Infobox and My Character. Mel! I made the quest already: Forum:Flower Boy please change anything you want!^^ Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 02:09, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Mel-onne chan, change anything chu want!^^ you can be the editor on the forum, no need to ask me. You see, I just want my charries with positions to go on quests ^^ hehe thats one of my main concerns..now that chu told me bout a quest... I get 2 in 1 so feel free! Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 08:19, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Templates Yeah, I still need some templates like This Quest has Ended. Try looking at CHBRP and see if they have important templates we don't have. It'll be a big help. Thanks. Re:Templates2 Sure, as long as it can be used publicly and not like those I'm a Fan of 1D or templates used for personal use. Re:Template3 Yeah, sure. Good luck! Re:Template4 I think not to use the CHBRP wiki templates as its plagiarism. Change it to our style. Re:Template5 Yep, that'll do. Great job. Oh, can you changed the injured, dead and ghost templates I made into the templates you edited? Thanks. Re:Template6 Oh, that would be really awesome as it'll help me put up the template guide. If you can, you can make souls too. Just message me after about 13 hours again (since I have choir at Church) and I'll see your work. Good luck! :D Re:Templates Yep. All are great. :D Oh, its Kanzeon, not Kazeon. Great job, Mel. Keep it up! Warning Template Mel, um.. sorry to bother you but can you change to worse?to worst?Since if you add the it would be worst but if you take off the the it would become worse things or something behind it. Also, you forgot to capitalize of of the Kanzeon Hey, For the dorms like example if it was the music dorm put a music sign there and le descreption. Thank You! Thanks for the help with the signature Mel. Re:Templates Yup, they're all good. Can ya give me the links for those templates? It'll help me fix that freaky template guide for starters. Danke! Re:Counselor 3 counselors (head and lt. combined). Heyo Mel, I didn't really get what chu mean but I think you mean how many people are in each dorm so I would say....10. Mel onee chan!X3 Well I read that in the claiming you get 3 chars for positions once claimed if the spot is available and the next chars your going to claim won't have positions. So does that include Naru when she got the position not automatically by default claiming but from the counselorsince once Andrea won she pick her to be the Lt. So does that still count?I'm soo sorry to ask this and bother you...Oh right, if so I'll change it asap if I get to the computer. I'm happy I finally got the way to edit..you should write "?action*equal sign*edit" so..I can reply to stuff ^^ Sorry if I reply late..phone..anyways same here. XD So..yea I left a msg on hyus talk page already X3 I'm really sorry to be confusing you bt the thing is also confusing me..esp when I'm writing a composition due tommorrow in chinese *killer head ache*ToT Lol I finished it already..the min was 300 words but I manage to write 601 characters, a miracle indeed XD its like Im the one in class who has the longest composition and explaination in stuff XD!!! Thank you, don't be sorry for bothering me! I'm very thankful for the badge! Riddle me this? 15:33, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks mel!praise God then ^^ I'm not the best but I got my first 86 (highest 89 but only one got it..n. and no one else is higher than 86)X3 Template Problem Hey, there is a single problem with all templates: The Templates category. Everytime you put a template you made, that category shows up. You have to remove/keep that from happening. Can chu help me for something? Well you don't have to do it but Kaori has a friend and she likes him and he likes her so can chu help me make him I just uploaded two of his pics and chu can do the rest if you want to make him. Dorm if le want and they are the student counsil. what did you change on Sukki's template? Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 11:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) why would i be angry, im rarley ever angry and thanks Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 13:03, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Same here Mel!Oh and I hope chu get better X3 God bless and take care! Make sure to drink tons of water..sorry I'm not online much..homework..quizzes the horrible student life Had I ever said no to chu?X3 also, if you don't mind me being late in reps due to homeworks n skul stuff, sureaPlease give me link :3} oh yea, r u ok now? Oh, sure!^^ Since Eiichi is out...hmm..Utau and Naru or May please?;3 Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 02:19, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure!^^ Well, I posted first, since Im not really sure of being able to post alot sorry.:( Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 11:00, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Promotion You have been promoted to administrator. What department would you like to be in? For now you're in GS. If you want a change of depts., please notify me. Thanks and Congrats!